Devil May Cry One Shots
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Just my fluffy, little one shots.
1. Drawn

Summary: Dante gets bored and decides to draw his brother.

Chapter One

Dante lay on his bed staring up at his brother. He was annoyed and shocked. He had no idea his twin could be so mean. Well, he did know his twin was mean but not really, really mean. He just wanted to play with his brother. But every time Dante made a sound out of his mouth he was told to shut up. Dante tried once again to get his twin's attention.

"Ver…" Dante was cut off.

"Shut up, Dante," Vergil said as Dante groaned. "Stop making noises!"

Dante got up from his laying position and sat crossed legged with his arms over his chest. He frowned at his twin and sent a glare at him.

"Nerd…" Dante muttered under his breath.

"Hush, Dante!" Vergil shouted.

Dante sighed and picked up his sketchbook for his art class. It was practically empty expect for a few pages that was used for notes during class. Dante dug through his backpack and took out his pencil and an eraser. He was going to draw Vergil. He never attempted at drawing a person before but he was bored.

Dante went back to his laying position and ran his pencil over the paper. He looked up at Vergil from time to time but then back at his paper. Seconds, minutes, and hours went by and Dante was still drawing Vergil. From downstairs Dante heard the chime of the cuckoo clock signaling midnight. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was late and Vergil was still awake typing away. Dante closed his eyes and his pencil fell out of his fingers.

"Goodnight Vergil," Dante muttered as he fell into slumber.

* * *

Vergil ran frustrated fingers though his hair as he clicked the print button. He was tried and pissed that he had to stay up so late into the night just for school. As the printer printed his essay he turned around in his spinney chair to find the most adorable site.

"Dante?" Vergil said quietly as he walked over to his twin.

Dante was under the covers fast asleep with his sketchbook lying open to his side. The older twin sat down at the edge of the bed and picked up the sketchbook. An amused smile spread across Vergil's lips as he stared down at the drawing. It was of himself, seat at his desk typing his essay. He did wonder, while he was typing, why Dante became so quiet. And now he knew the answer. Dante was busy drawing a picture of him.

"No wonder you were so quiet. Been busy drawing me," Vergil said as he stroked Dante's cheek.

Dante's eyes fluttered opened and he stared up at his twin.

"Do you like my drawing?" Dante asked with a sleepy voice.

"It's beautiful. I didn't know you could draw so well," Vergil said

"I didn't know either…" Dante's said as he closed his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, dear brother," Vergil said as he kissed Dante on the forehead.

* * *

"_What do you think?"_


	2. Photographed

Summary: Dante loves to take pictures of his twin but why never of himself?

Chapter Two

Blue eyes peered out into the ocean with wonder. Why was the ocean so calming but still deadly? It kind of reminded him of his brother. His twin was loveable but then dangerous at the same time. Their fights were terrible and so were the tears afterwards. But their make ups were sweet even though the promise of no more fights in the future was empty.

The boy raised his camera up to his face and snapped a picture of the ocean. As he looked at his picture a smile spread across Dante's lips as he thought about how the waves reminded him of his brother's eyes. He always thought his brother's eyes were the more beautiful of the two.

"Dante," Vergil said sweetly.

Dante turned around and saw his brother up ahead waving at him. Raising his camera up, Dante took a picture of his brother. As an art student Dante needed someone to use as a model. And that model quickly became his dear older twin brother. He would always take pictures, draw, and paint his brother in his work. His brother never minded the extra attention or the curious eyes always pinned at him. Dante raised his camera up again and snapped another picture of Vergil.

"Dante," his brother said as Dante looked up to see Vergil nowhere in sight.

"Verge?" Dante said as he looked around himself. "Vergil?"

The younger twin froze in his tracks as he heard laughter. It was his brother's laugh but where was he?

"Ver…" Dante stopped as he felt arms wrapping around his waist. And then suddenly he was turned around to face his twin. "Why did you disappear?"

Vergil smirked as he grabbed his brother's camera and started to step back. Dante looked at his brother and pouted. He knew what Vergil was going to do. His brother raised the camera up and Dante covered his face with his hands.

"Smile brother," Vergil said as he took a picture.

"Stop it!" Dante shouted as he turned around to walk away but Vergil grabbed his wrist.

"What's the matter, my little artist?" Vergil asked as he pulled Dante into a hug.

"Don't take pictures of me," Dante said as Vergil frowned.

"And why not?" Vergil asked.

"Because I don't like them; I never do. You're better to photograph," Dante said as he looked up at his twin.

"Dante you're beautiful. You always have been and will be," Vergil said as Dante frowned.

"You're just saying that," Dante said.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Vergil asked as Dante shook his head. "Well, little brother you're the most adorable thing in my life."

"Really?" Dante asked with a blush.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Vergil asked.

"No…" Dante said as Vergil grinned.

"I love your eyes," Vergil said as kissed his brother's eyes.

"I love your adorable laugh," Vergil said as he kissed Dante's cheeks.

"I love your smile," Vergil said as he kissed his brother's lips.

"I love you, Dante," Vergil said as he kissed his brother's forehead.

"I love you too!" Dante said happily as he flung his arms around his brother's neck.

* * *

_"What do you think?"_


	3. Nighty, Nighty

Summary: Dante wakes up from a nightmare and runs to the only person that can save him.

Nighty, Nighty

_He was in darkness and trapped in with nowhere to go. The only thing he could do was run and run until his legs would give out. Something was chasing him. Menacing laughter came from behind him with red twinkling eyes gleaming with amusement. The little boy cried out in pain as he fell on the ground. Something was wrapped around his ankle. It was chains._

"_Daddy!" the little boy cried._

"_Daddy can't rescue you now," the stranger said. "You're going to die; son of Sparda."_

**He screamed.**

Dante bolted right up in bed with tears running down his eyes. The nightmare he had was still fresh and new in his mind.. There was no chance that he could go to sleep right away. So Dante got up and walked towards his bedroom door with his teddy bear still in his arms. He opened his door and stepped out in the dark hallway. The hallway was empty and the moonlight from the windows cracked some of the darkness away for the young devil to see. Dante quickly ran to his twin brother's bedroom and flung the door open.

His brother was asleep comfortably in his bed. Dante shut the door behind him and climbed up on top of his brother's bed. He didn't want to wake his brother so Dante got under the covers and hugged his teddy bear to his chest.

"Dante…" a voice said.

"Vergil?" Dante said as Vergil opened his eyes.

"Can't sleep without me?" Vergil asked as Dante's face reddened.

"No I had a nightmare again about the boogeyman," Dante said as his brother pulled Dante's teddy bear away from him. "What are you doing? Give Mr. Teddy back!"

"No," Vergil said as he saw fresh tears brimming at the corners of his brother's eyes.

"Why?" Dante asked as his lips started to tremble. "Why won't you give me Mr. Teddy back?"

"From now on I'm your teddy bear. You hug me if you're ever scared," Vergil said.

"But what about Mr. Teddy?" Dante asked as Vergil almost laughed at his brother's childishness.

"He can watch," Vergil said as he pulled his brother into hug.

"Vergil?" Dante said.

"Yes Dante?" the blue devil said.

"Is the boogeyman real?" Dante asked.

"He's always in the last place you look," Vergil said as he ran his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Will you protect me?" the red devil asked as Vergil grinned.

"Always," Vergil said. "Let's go to sleep."

* * *

"_What do you think?"_


End file.
